<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RAY OF HOPE by seoulskiess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573686">RAY OF HOPE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulskiess/pseuds/seoulskiess'>seoulskiess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulskiess/pseuds/seoulskiess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two damaged souls meet each other they end up becoming one healed soul. Choi Soobin, a lively boy who although he's being hurt still sees the positivity in his life, even if that means hiding the pain people are causing him; all he wants is to have someone who can make him happy and forget about the harms he has been caused. Choi Yeonjun, a boy with a big secret hidden behind that attitude of his thinks having a relationship is not important, but would that always be the case or would someone come into his life to change his perspective of that life stage.</p><p>Will they find what they're looking for in each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun was on his way out of his home, he had a class early morning and he barely had time to eat breakfast as he was running late. Not wanting to waste more time on making breakfast he decided the best option was to buy something on his way to school. He arrived at a convenience store that was just around the corner of the campus, he decided to just get something to drink, as he still had a class to attend, he bought a peach drink. Once he had finished paying he embarked on his way to school again.</p>
<p>When Yeonjun was in his assigned seat for his class he decided to just pass time by watching videos, the teacher was not here yet, which honestly was surprising, Mr. Kim would always be in the class way before the students got inside. Yeonjun guessed the teacher must've had a meeting which is why he was running late, after a while of waiting Mr. Kim finally stepped inside the room, scanned it, and when he saw several students missing he shook his head, disappointed, but definitely not surprised about it. The same students were always missing, which wasn't surprising to anyone as they were known for being troublemakers, adding the fact that they also enjoyed making fun of others which was mostly the reason they were never early in class, they would either be skipping classes or bullying one of their victims. But even if the teachers knew about their bullying they wouldn't do anything about, why? you may ask, well because one of the guys was the son of a highly respected family and they were scared of him, which was, in Yeonjun's humble opinion, stupid and idiotic. Just because he was the son of a high-class family doesn't mean he should get away with making people's life impossible.</p>
<p>Yeonjun had never liked those guys, he would find them immature, stupid, spoiled, annoying, and little rich brats whom would go cry to their parents for help if someone dared to confront them, but the truth is, Yeonjun didn't give a damn about them going into crybaby mode, he would always stand up for himself if they ever tried to do something to him, which is why they wouldn't even go near him. Yeonjun had gotten into a fight with them once, after he had gotten annoyed with them trying to bully him, which resulted in not Yeonjun injured, rather it was the boys who had ended injured. Yeah, Yeonjun got in trouble for beating the heck out of them, but not enough to get him kicked out of school. He did end up getting scolded by his mother when he reached his home, but after giving her a brief explanation of why he reacted that way, his mother calmed down but did ask him to not act recklessly again. It's not that he was at risk of getting a scholarship taken away, as he wasn't enrolled through a scholarship, his mother and he was paying for the school, his mother had a stable job that provided enough for the bills, groceries, and school, and yeonjun had several jobs after school, they didn't pay a huge amount but it was enough to save up money for supporting his family.</p>
<p>In school, Yeonjun was known as the 'secretive boy who would always sit at the end of the classroom' the truth is, he didn't mind being known like that, he actually preferred being known that way as it kept people from getting close to him, it's not that he hated being around people, he was just not a social person, he preferred being alone, with his thoughts; he also did not have time to have friends around him, he was busy with trying to finish school, helping his family and working. Though they lived a good life with just his mother's work, he also wanted to be a good and helpful son, which is why he preferred working and helping his mother with bills, he was not going to lie to you, he had been confessed to by several girls, and even boys, but once more, he was more into working and finishing school than in a relationship. He wanted to finish school and be successful in the career he had chosen.</p>
<p>His career was centered around producing music, he had always loved listening to music, playing with instruments, even one of his jobs was in an instrument store, he would always play the instruments in his breaks, his favorite instrument to play was the piano, he liked the soft sounds a piano would make when played, he was also fascinated by how a piano can make an upbeat song so calming. His mother approved of the career he wanted to follow, she was never the type of mother to stop their kids from doing what they wanted and following their dreams, instead, she was a supportive mother who always made sure Yeonjun would do what he wanted and not what other people thought was best. That's one of the many qualities Yeonjun loved about his mother, he loved how she would be supportive not minding the situation, of course, as long as it was not a bad one.</p>
<p>A lot of people he talked to, but he didn't consider his friends had told him he was such a weird person for preferring to focus on school and work rather than have a relationship, it didn't matter how many times they had told him that he would always reply with, 'My family and future are way more important than a relationship which will be done in a matter of time.' After he had repeated those exact words several times, the people who had previously called him weird now wouldn't even mention a relationship when talking to him, since it was clear to them he wouldn't change his mind. But was this true, or was it maybe just a matter of time before he changed his way of thinking? No one knew what the future was holding for them, not even Yeonjun himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin was trying his best to walk as fast as he could, he was for the first time running late to his class, why? you may ask, well simply because he didn't wake up in time for his early morning class, his mother had argued that it was because he looked adorable sleeping and she didn't want to ruin the sight, to which Soobin just whined about how Mr. Jeon was going to scream at him for getting late to his class. Walking fast might not be something hard to do for a lot of people, but for someone who hates exercise more than anything, walking was a nightmare sent from hell.</p>
<p>Besides walking fast he was also trying his best to keep a low profile, as he didn't want Minjun and his little group to see him. You may be asking, who in the world is Minjun, right? Well, you'll get a brief explanation right now, Lee Minjun, son of one of the most highly respected families in all of Seoul, known in school for being a troublemaker and bully, along with his friends, Kim Juwon, and Park Seo Jun, the last two were also sons of high ranked families in society, which meant they all got away with whatever they did, all because of their family money and influence around the society they all lived in. One of the things they mostly got away with was bullying other students, mostly Soobin, he was bullied because of his innocent, naive attitude and also because of his weak physique, but most of all he was bullied because unlike others kids at school, he didn't like girls, in fact, he liked boys; but living in such a conservative and close-minded society, liking people of the same sex was seen as a bad thing, which led to him be a target of bullying from people who thought they were better than others because of the social class they belonged to.</p>
<p>Soobin let out a sigh of relief when he reached the entrance of his classroom. He tried to sneakily enter the classroom only to be stopped in his tracks by Mr. Jeon, who asked why he was late to class, once Soobin explained Mr. Jeon looked at him with a serious expression that Soobin could feel he would be badly reprimanded and would end up being humiliated in front of the class, but Mr. Jeon let him off the hook with just a warning of not getting late to class late again. After being out of that situation he decided to take a seat on his usual spot, which was at the front desks in the first chair from left to right.</p>
<p>While in class Soobin, started daydreaming about having someone who would be there for him whenever he would feel down, someone who would take care of him, maybe not always but for a long time. While daydreaming he missed half of the class which only resulted in him being given a bad look from Mr. Jeon so he decided to do the only thing that came to mind, ask his desk neighbor, Choi Beomgyu, for the notes. Beomgyu wasn't only his desk neighbor, he was also one of the few friends Soobin had, at least in university, he had two other friends, but since they were younger than him, they were in high school. When Soobin asked for the notes, Beomgyu just mocked him about daydreaming for a while before giving him what he needed.</p>
<p>After the class had ended, Beomgyu and Soobin decided to go to the cafeteria in the university as they were too lazy to leave campus to eat and then come back, while walking to the cafeteria, Soobin was pulled by his arm to a blind spot in campus, followed by Beomgyu who was screaming at the people to let him go. The people pulling Soobin ended up being no one else but Minjun, Juwon, and Seo Jun; Soobin didn't even try to fight back, he knew what was coming, punches, names, curses, and pushes, the main reason he didn't even fight back was that he knew how weak he was compared to the three guys, Beomgyu couldn't do anything, he was too tiny to even take on one of them. Soobin was being pushed around, punched, and even kicked by the three males while Beomgyu tried his best to stop it, but again, he couldn't do much.</p>
<p>When Soobin thought he was about to pass out, a fourth guy came to the scene and stopped the three guys bullying him, at first he thought they would start beating the guy up, but what happened came as a surprise for both, Beomgyu and Soobin, rather than fighting the newly arrived guy they all left, not saying a word. He was about to get up and thank his "savior" but the male just decided to leave as soon as he came. Soobin had never seen him on campus before, so he wondered if he was a visitor or a new student, but again he couldn't ask or say much. Beomgyu helped him get up and took him to the infirmary, where his bruises were checked, after finishing his checkup they decided to continue their way to the cafeteria.</p>
<p>His next class was the last one for the day, so he didn't dread his day so much, the last class was his favorite, it was music class which was preparing him for his career path. He wanted to be a songwriter and producer, something he had enjoyed since he was a little kid, his mother always supported him in what he wanted to do, even if his mother would like it if he had become a doctor, like herself, she also respected his likings and preferences, so she never tried to force him into a career path. She decided since he was born that she would never force her own preferences and likings onto him, she wanted him to be a free boy, who enjoyed doing what he wanted. Even when he told her he liked guys, she didn't judge him, yeah she was surprised, but she knew that no matter what her son's preferences were he was still her son and she should accept him for who he is.</p>
<p>Although Soobin liked several guys before, he never dared to take his dreams high, he would always question if someone would ever like him back if someone even dared to like a person of the same sex as him, but what he didn't question ever, was how his world would change after meeting a certain someone, someone who would love him with all their heart and someone who would always be there to protect him. Someone who would be his Ray of Hope.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>